


Stay With Me

by LarryToTheStylinson



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Songfic, dribble drabble, redid this!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1985235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryToTheStylinson/pseuds/LarryToTheStylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin is looking for love at a club and finds Ryan.</p><p>(song fic based off Stay With Me by Sam Smith)</p><p>**I revised the whole fic! I like it much better now!**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Girlfriend read and girlfriend approved. 
> 
> (Not beta'd)

_♫ Guess it's true, I'm not good at a one-night stand_  
 _But I still need love cause I'm just a man_  
 _These nights never seem to go to plan_  
 _I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand? ♫_

Gavin hated one night stands, fuck him he fucking HATED one night stands. It made him feel dirty and gross. But what did he honestly expect would come out of coming to a club at 9PM. He had a game plan, not to take any guy home, not to let them shag him, he just wanted to get out and have a good time, maybe find someone to chat up. Chat up that was, NOT take home. He wasn't looking for a fuck shag and leave.

But then he saw him, fucking all broad chest and sandy hair and a fucking smirk. Who was he smirking at in the middle of a club?! He radiated dominance and had that hot dad vibe. And cross his hear and hope to die Gavin was not letting another person get away. Especially not a person as attractive as the one starting at him from across the bar, quickly making his way over to the bar where the man stood and he commenced plan Get Gavin Free A Boyfriend.

_♫ Oh, won't you stay with me?_  
 _Cause you're all I need_  
 _This ain't love it's clear to see_  
 _But darling, stay with me ♫_

So the plan didn't exactly work, he did get shagged. Who he know knew as a man named Ryan. It was hard, rough, fast and angry and everything Gavin wanted and more if he as going to be honest. Because even though it was all those things there was still a level of intimacy there. He had nail marks on his hips and his hair was a giant tuff on his head, but he also had purple lovebites on his neck to match. Yet even though he had a rough night the brit still managed to wake up just in time to see Ryan pulling on his pants to button them.

"Where ya going Rye?" Gavin asked tiredly as he rolled out of the bed, getting tangled in the covers with a groan as he kicked them away from his legs.

"Home. You were great last night and everything, believe me. But I've got to go." Ryan said quickly and looked around for his shirt.

"You can't stay? Just for a little bit? Let me make you breakfast or something." Gavin stuttered out quickly and jumped out of bed, grabbing the mans shirt and tossing it in the corner while he was at it.

_♫ Why am I so emotional?_  
 _No it's not a good look, gain some self control_  
 _And deep down I know this never works_  
 _But you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt ♫_

After some persuading and some hiding of Ryan's shirt he got the older man to say. Gavin probably burst in relief when Ryan finally gave in. Ryan was his dream man honestly, he was tall and handsome and everything basically. He was everything and more with that smirk and natural glint in his eye. 

Gavin knew that he only got the man for just a few more hours, two at most, but that was good, it was a step forward to keeping him at least three, if Gavin could drag his feet the right way. That wasn't to say that the other man wasn't suspicious, Gavin could tell from the looks he was getting that Ryan was curious about what he had planned. 

When breakfast was over Gavin had a heavy feeling in his stomach and it wasn't the shit food he cooked, he never claimed to be a good cooker.It was knowing Ryan would leave now and he couldn't keep him forever, which sounded odd but hell he knew what he bloody meant for christs sake.  To keep in a non hostage way. But he was still forced to trudge to his room dragging his feet once again as Ryan followed, both looking for Ryan's clothes until Gavin got them from where he had tossed them and handed them over.

"Opps, sorry about that." Gavin mumbled softly and looked down at the mess on his floor, kicking a shirt softly. 

"Thanks, ya know  I could stay for a bit." Ryan rubbed his neck, he became fond of the blonde in the little time they were together. "I could help clean, we kinda made a mess." he laughed softly.

Gavin nodded to that eagerly and the cleaning and his eyes brightened as Ryan mentioned staying. But as soon as they really started the cleaning turned to cuddling on the bed legs tangled together. 

_♫ Oh, won't you stay with me?_  
 _Cause you're all I need_  
 _This ain't love it's clear to see_  
 _But darling, stay with me ♫_  



	2. UPDATED!

This is just here to say that I have updated the fic totally and have redid alot of things, and I've got to add another chapter to this so it bumps up the line of fics as updated bc thats infact what it is so the people that read it before can read it again!


End file.
